Not exactly a lovestory
by deviantlittleone
Summary: after the last turnament Hwoarang returned home. he's still haunted by nightmares though and he gets a very unexpected visitor. read to find out more... not entirely sure if this is gonna be an HwoxJin so i guess we'll all see where it goes XD rated M for sexual content and language. Gonna be lots of Yaoi people! if you don't like don't read!


Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of the characters...

WARNING!

not for the faint of heart. Rated M for explicid sexual content and a little for language.

My first fanfic. So please be nice and let me down gently.

i'm not native to an english epeaking country so plz excuse my gramma

R&R is very welcome^^

Hope you like... enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound eccoed in the allmost empty gym.

The sound of a foot or fist connecting with the heavy sandbag swaying uneaven infront of a young man dressed in a white dobok.

The damp cloth clinging to the body revealed the slender figure underneath.

The cloth was worn and yellowish from ages of hard work.

It was ready for retirement and had clear markings of beeing soaked in half a lifetime of sweat, blood and tears.

The young man was lost in his world.

He didn't notice anyone or anything.

With each blow to the bag his sweat soaked hair hit his face and clinged to the brow and cheeks but it didn't seem to borther him.

After one last punch the young man, satisfyed with the punishment of the bag, headed for the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night is damp and the street is moist from the evenings rain.

Heading towards the parkinglot he passes a bar. Happy voices and chatter escapes through the open door and window and it only grows more energetic as the young man passes.

"Look who's back from the dead guys"

he stops, and a smile spreads on the before serious face.

"Sorry to dissapoint you Young"

for a second the bardoor becomes the hole of an anthill. Half the bar comes to greet the young man a heartly welcome home.

"Finally. I hope you know that that little atventure of yours cost us the southeastern corner" Typical Young. always worrys to mutch.

the young mans smile turns into a grin.

"no worrys Young. It's ours agin within the week. Now who's bying me a beer?" the young man smirkes his trademark smirk and lets his friends lead him into the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"JIN"

He bolts in his bed. This shit has got to stop. No more.

The young man walkes to his bathroom. Turns on the light.

he turns to the mirror. eyes still narrow from the shok of when the lightbulb came to life and desided to mimic the sun.

He's a slender man. Some might even say feminine, he always hated that comment. And for some reasond it was allways the girls who thought so.

He's in his late 20, but most people thinks him younger.

His eyes are amberbrown and is intensified by the redish eyebrows and fiery red shoulderlong hair.

Maybe he should cut it. Maybe then they wouldn't think of him as femminine. But the guys love it, so fuck the girls and their braindead remarks.

He stands infront of the toilet ready to take a piss when there's a knock on the front door.

*sight*

"Young, damn it! i told you not to stop by. I'm fine. i just need some sleep."

The knocking continues as he finishes of and heads for the door.

The smile on his face freezes when he opens the door, and his heart jumps to his throat.

"Jin. What the f... what are you dooing here?"

The young man in the hallway looks comfused, as though he hadn't counted on anyone opening the door.

"Hwoarang san, can i some in?" he asks in his usual polite and formal tone. A tone that makes Hwoarang just wanna scream.

"Sure. Want a beer?"

as jin walkes by, Hwoarangs nose catches the smell. That sweet familliar smell that allways drove him crazy. But not now. Not in these pants...

Jin takes in the sight. The appartment is simple and scersely decorated. Like if the tennant couldn't borther. The furniture is old and far from what he's used to. No wonder Hwoarang loved his hotelroom so mutch during the last turnament.

His trail of thought is interupted by the sight that makes him loose his breath.

The young korean... _His_ korean in the doorway only wearing sweatpants handing him a beer.

He always detested those things, but now is not the time to be picky or rude.

He smiles and reach for the beer.

For a splitsecond their fingers brush against eachother and the world stops.

For what seems like an akward eternaty they just stand there, both starring at their hands and the cold beer. No one speaks, words might break the spell and they would have to pull away and leave this dreamland they seem to have slipped into.

Finally the readhead lets go of the beer and the hand is hesitant as it travels to the back of his head scraching a non existing itch. "So how've you been?"

Forcing himself not to look at the flexing arm or the sparkeling brown eyes pinning him to the spot Jin shakes his head. _Horrable, i've been awful since you left._ But all that escapes his lips are "Fine. Busy. You?"

"Yearh It's been a freakin' holyday... how the fuck do you think i've been!"

Jin's eyes jolts up at the sudden outburst. Hwoarang was always so frank. He always admired that. He never worried about familyhonor and keeping up aperance. That was probebly one of his favorite things about the korean.

"i'm sorry, i..." Jin stoped dead in his track. He wanted to reach out and touch Hwoarang. Wanted to make amense, right the wrong. But there was nothing he could do.

"you better be! You know, you can't just toy with other peoples feelings like that Jin. I thought we had something. I thought you liked me... I thought you cared"

The japanese mans formal og cool facade was about ready to crack. The honesty and emotion of the other man was to mutch to handle and his voice was becomming shaky

"i never ment for you to get hurt"

"Well fuck Jin! Then why the hell did you screw me and leave!"

Hwoarang could feel the anger boiling up inside him. Better anger than hurt right now.

"you could at least have told me you just wanted a quick fuck, it's not like i would've turned you down"

Jin stared at the beer in his hand "it wasn't like that. I can't explaine..."

"try Jin. Try" Hwoarangs eyes narrowed and he hissed the words.

"i couldn't control myself. It wasn't planed."

The korean shut his eyes and a deep sight escaped his lips.

"ok... I need a drink" he turned around and disappeared into the kitchen.

Jin stod as frozen to the spot for a while fidgeting with the lable of the beer.

"you know. i enjoy a livingroom ornament as mutch as the next guy, but it's hard to stare at you hatefull through the wall."

Jin couldn't help but smile. The sarcasm was classic Hwoarang, but so was the humorous and releaving forgiving undertones.

They talked for a while like two old friends till the japaneese finally excused himself with a " i hope you will excuse me Hwoarang san. It has been a long day and i need to get back to the hotel"

the japaneese headed for the door. "Kazama! Cut the formal bull ok. You fucked me remember. And as far as i remember you didn't need that San crap back then when it was just the two of us...

Jin sends him a warm knowing smile, one of those that most people would think him incapable of and once again heads for the door.

"Sleep tight... Rang"

The way he could say it. Anyone who didn't know would've never guessed they had history. But to Hwoarang it was sweet music. Good thing Jin was on his way out course his pants was starting to get visibly tight.

After jin left, hwoarang sighted. Damn i need a drink.

He threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of sneaks and slamed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the bar everything looked the same.

The same music, the same pooltables and barstools and the same fucking people as when he left.

'This was a mistake'... he should've gone for a ride or a run or. Anything was better than a bar full of drunk people in a festive mood.

He sighted and headed back out on the street.

He knew where they would be... the gang. He knew it all to well. The streets. The sounds. The occasunal junkie in an ally sliding into the dark at the sound of another human being.

But he wasn't gonna go meet them now.

He was heading for the bright lights.

He needed to blow of some steam and fighting in this mood would just get him thrown in a detentioncell for beating up a pig trying to stop him taking it out on the challenger.

His legs kept moving even though his head was in another place.

A few minutes later he found himself outside a lovehotel with a pretty little thing on his arm.

Several guys had offered themselves but Hwoarang knew what he wanted. A toy to get his mind off that fucking japs.

He was pulled back to reallity when his new plaything complained about his grip tightening around his shoulder.

The redhead slid his hand down the young mans back and grabbed his ass. Asking with a concerned tone to his voice

"are you shure you're up for this kid?! You're allready complaining and we haven't even started yet"

the young man returned Hwoarang gaze for a second and then with an innocent smile he let his hand gently stroke the readheads crotch. "ready when you are appa"

The older of the two smiled satisfied and lead the hooker through the door to the love hotel still a firm grip on his ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later Hwoarang stepped out on the street looking a lot less tense.

Damn he needed that. Two hours of fucking someone that new exactly how to take it, smile and say thank you. That AND he sucked cock like an angel. The korean smiled to himself and licked his lips. The taste of the young man still lingering in his nose and the memory of his mouth and tongue

working his dick.

Hwoarang made a personal note to find the kid again next time he was tense and needed... release.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok... chapter 1 is done...

to whom it may concern:

appa = korean for daddy, used both by children and "lovers"

Dobok = the white uniform Tae Kwon-Do fighters wear

hope you like it so far. and to you slezy yaoi fans out there... don't worry. this is not gonna be 10 chaps of dialog and a bit of sexual hints... mansex is comming up guys. if you dont like... don't read my stuff.

R&R people ^^


End file.
